


Meet me in Amsterdam

by lovesickchaennie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Happy Ending, I'm trying to write this for all my hopeless romantics out there surviving quarantine, Social Media, Some Angst and Humor and Maybe Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickchaennie/pseuds/lovesickchaennie
Summary: After a breakup, Jennie feels upset and tired of the people in her life. Chaeyoung feels lonely and bored. Both are in quarantine because of the pandemic, and they decide to log into an app where they chat anonymously with strangers, eventually finding each other.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Meet me in Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, and I first intended it to be a one-shot, but now I think maybe it would work better as something longer. I'm still unsure about it, so I'm posting this as a preview/first chapter, and in case some good soul finds it and reads it, please let me know if you'd be interested in reading more of it so I know what to do with my life🤠. And yes, I know it's titled Meet me in Amsterdam, and there's no Amsterdam yet, but that comes later :)

Jennie broke up with her boyfriend three weeks ago. Things just weren't working out anymore, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It hurts because she thought she finally got "it" right. It as in "love" and as in her "person." Turns out the other half of the relationship didn't feel the same way. Maybe it was the distance because of the quarantine or perhaps many things else. Whatever it was, Jennie thinks that a fair and truthful bond should not break for a type of distance that basically the whole world is keeping with one another at the moment. And at this moment, in her isolation, Jennie is weary of fakeness. Friendships, mates, lover(s); she realizes she has very few that are truthful. Right now, she's tired of everyone around her and feels she has no one but her dogs━Kuma and Kai━, and maybe her mom. 

Chaeyoung is lonely. Single. Not that she doesn't have friends, but she's in one of those periods when she doesn't wanna text anyone or talk to basically anybody outside her home. Yet, she feels lonely, even if she's the one causing it because of her self-inflicted isolation. Although it is not really that self-inflicted since the world is in quarantine, yeah, probably many people out there feel the same at this instant. Or so she wants to believe. She cannot be the only one going through it. At least pretty much everyone in her online classes looks as exhausted as her. College sucks. 

Jennie and Chaeyoung live in the same city. They even go to the same university━different majors━but that remains unknown to both girls for the time being. 

**September 3rd**

Jennie decides to download an app to meet new people. Not tinder or bumble or any other date app tho, she's not ready to date anyone; it's way too soon. Jennie just wants to talk with someone who listens━or reads━for that matter. She doesn't even want to meet that person face to face someday. She just wants to feel understood. 

There's this app where you can chat anonymously with people worldwide: no pictures, name, age, gender required. For the person on the other side of the screen, you're just a distant, unknown being. Therefore, you can be whoever you want, even yourself, truthfully. Jennie finds this to be what she wanted and needed and decides to download it. 

Chaeyoung's been using that same app ever since three months after quarantine started. However, the only people she has encountered are creepy ones who want to sext and ask for her phone number to send pictures. Once in a while, she finds someone nice, but she gets bored quickly because people can be dull. Chaeyoung just wants to connect with someone, and maybe an anonymous chat app is not the best place to get that. Perhaps it's time to close her account...

[23:23 p.m. ]

_ Chanel: Hey _

_ sunflower: hi  _

[23:24 p.m.]

_ Chanel: ok, so I just downloaded this, and idk wtd with it _

_ Chanel: but I saw your capybara pp and your username, so maybe you're nice and not a weirdo _

[23:25 p.m.]

_ sunflower: lol u like capybaras? You're the first to mention my pp since I've been on the app _

_ sunflower: I also like to think I'm nice, but it depends. Are u a guy? _

_ sunflower: pls don't lie _

_ Chanel: ...no? _

[23:26 p.m.]

_ Chanel: is it a good or a bad thing? _

_ sunflower: If you're not lying... then it's a good thing _

[23:27 p.m.]

_ sunflower: I'm just tired of pics' requests, sorry  _

_ Chanel: ok, I get it.  _

[23:28 p.m.]

_ Chanel: but how d'you know only guys send you these requests? Maybe some women do it too _

[23:29 p.m.]

_ sunflower: it's cause I've developed the power to recognize the writing of creepy men. I've been here for a while _

[23:30 p.m.]

_ sunflower: also, I'm not interested in men, like ever, in my life. _

_ Chanel: You mean like dating? but this is not a dating app ma'am  _

[23:31 p.m.]

_ Chanel: srry, I'm assuming you're a girl because of all this no men talk  _

_ Chanel: are you? Since I already answered your question and blew the whole purpose of the app, it's only fair you do it too  _

[23:32 p.m.]

_ sunflower: I am :) _

_ sunflower: and I'm aware this is not a dating app lol  _

_ sunflower: but idk rn I really don't even wanna talk to guys _

_ Chanel: got ya, same.  _

[23:33 p.m.]

_ Chanel: I just broke up with my boyfriend 3 weeks ago. _

_ Chanel: So I guess I'm a bit sad and mad, and lonely. I'm also tired of the people around me. I feel like none of 'em ever cares to listen, and everything is just so fake.  _

[23:34 p.m.]

_ Chanel: Is it ok if I talk to you about this stuff? Am I boring you? _

_ sunflower: no, it's ok, you're not boring me, dw. This is the type of chat I signed for 3 months ago _

_ sunflower: u can talk to me about everything u want  _

[23:35 p.m.]

_ sunflower: and to keep things equal, I also get lonely (aren't we all in this app tho?), and lately, I also feel sad. So I guess we've got a lot in common: capybaras, loneliness, and if you're not lying, we're both women _

_ Chanel: I'm not lying! lmao  _

_ sunflower: ok, ok haha, trust u :) _

**September 4th**

[00:00 a.m.]

_ sunflower: btw what's with your username?  _

_ Chanel: you don't like it? :( _

_ sunflower: I do! I'm just curious. It's v original  _

[00:01 a.m.]

_ Chanel: why, thanks. I'm a fashion lover, what can I say :) _

_ sunflower: oh, ok ms. Chanel  _

_ Chanel: lol what about yours?  _

[00:02 a.m.]

_ sunflower: it's just the closest to my real name without actually giving a big hint  _

_ Chanel: _ I don't suppose your real name is Sunny? 

_ sunflower: oh god, no. NO WAY. I'm definitely not a Sunny hahahaha u suck at this _

[00:03 a.m.]

_ Chanel: Well! it was worth the try >:( _

_ sunflower: I told u it wasn't that easy :) _

[00:04 a.m.]

_ Chanel: what about... _

[00:05 a.m.]

_ Chanel: Summer?  _

[00:06 a.m.]

_ Chanel: Sunny without the Y?? _

[00:07 a.m.]

_ Chanel: Fleur??? omg are you french?  _

[00:08 a.m.]

_ sunflower: bye  _

_ Chanel: aha! got ya, didn't I??? _

_ sunflower: sure, big brains _

[00:09 a.m.]

_ Chanel: I hate you _

_ sunflower: we can't break all the app rules in our first chat yk? Where's your sense of adventure? _

_ Chanel: I still hate you _

Of course, she doesn't. After months of solitude and weeks of heartache, Jennie looks forward to something...or someone. 


End file.
